It'll hurt less
by POP-BubbleGum-POP
Summary: 'If you feel that you're falling in love...  Fall off a bridge instead.  It'll hurt less'


A/N

**So this is just another random idea I came up with after reading this on…facebook? I'm not really sure :l**

**Anyways! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- *hides in a dark corner crying* Stop making me say it!**

* * *

**SasuSaku Oneshot.**

_It'll hurt less!_

Sakura's POV

_Love._

I hate that DAMN word!

Not long ago I read somewhere-

'_**If you feel that you're falling in love...**_

_**Fall off a bridge instead.**_

_**It'll hurt less!'**_

I leaned against the edge of the bridge team 7,my team, used to meet up.

_How ironic._

Swinging myself around I looked down. It was _quite _high…maybe it would take some time for me to die.

Maybe it would be easier.

Just jumping off a bridge and dying, a painful torturing death.

Better than waiting for sure!

_Waiting._

Waiting for something I never even had.

_Love._

Uchiha's love to be more detailed! I mean everybody I know seems to have found it!

Hinata and Naruto were together…Tenten and Neji, Ino-pig and Sai and even Shikamaru and Temari!

I was the one left out. "What's the point?" I asked myself and in a skilful quick movement I was on top of the edge.

"Fuck you Sasuke…I never liked you chicken's ass hair anyways!" was the last thing in my mind before threw myself forward only to feel something strong wrap itself around my waist and pull me back. "What do you think you're doing Sakura?"

_Oh…it's Sasuke-kun! Gawd! That was pretty quick!_

"Sakura!" He swung me around so I had to face him.

"Ohmydeargod…" I muttered as he glared down at me.

"Answer my question!" He ordered.

"Am I …Am I dead or what?" I blurted out quite disappointed.

"No! Sakura what were you doing?"

I looked down at his strong hands which were still gently holding me by the waist.

I shook my head as if trying to get rid of the pink colour from my cheeks. "Nothing...just normal stuff I do everyday!"

He raised his eyebrow at me and I swear I could read his mind.

"_Does she really think I'll believe that?"_

I let out a groan and crossed my arms. "FINE! I was trying to die!" I poked his chest only to feel his warm skin against the tip of my finger and quickly move my hand away like it was burning.

It did feel like it was, actually.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" I cleared my throat and continued my explanation. "I was like, trying to die when you came and ruined everything!" I snapped and pointed at him accusingly.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"Why you ruined everything? DUUH! You pulled me ba-"

"No, Sakura. Why were you trying to commit suicide?"

Oh…right.

"Hm…you're pretty much the reason." I said flatly and looked away.

"Me?"

I nodded.

"Why…why me? What exactly did I do-"

"YOU WANNA KNOW?" I snarled and glared at him." 'CAUSE YOU WON'T LOVE ME AND 'CAUSE FALLING OFF THIS DAMN BRIDGE WILL HURT LESS THAN LOVING YO-mmph!"

My eyes widened as the raven haired pulled me closer and captured my lips.

I totally tried to move away…

Okay. I didn't.

But even if I did it would be impossible since he had one of his arms firmly wrapped around my waist while his other hand was on the back of my neck pulling me close and deepening the kiss.

So, when I was about to faint because Uchiha Sasuke had just kissed _**ME **_, and by that I mean-he kissed me not I kissed him- and also 'cause I couldn't really breathe with you know…his tongue inside my mouth and stuff he finally broke the kiss but kept his forehead against mine.

"Iloveyou…" He mumbled.

I grinned and decided to have my revenge. "Thank you…Sasuke." I whispered trying to imitate his voice.

Sasuke-kun glared at me for a second and then smirked. "You won't be able to resist for long Sa-ku-ra." He said huskily and licked my lips.

"Fuck you Sasuke-kun!" I punched his shoulder playfully and giggled.

" Really? What position?"

* * *

**A/N**

***Zmiiile***

**Don't we just love a suicidal Sakura and a perverted Sasuke?**

**No?**

**Oh… :L**

**Well…did you guys like…laugh? Cuz that's what I was looking for.**

**Spreading happiness around the world!**

**Review if you liked this.**

**I may write more of this kind XD**

* * *

_This idea came like_

_when bubblegum Pops!_


End file.
